


Dibujo

by Lezz VeggMair (Thespian93)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thespian93/pseuds/Lezz%20VeggMair
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un secreto, le gusta dibujar al estilo muggle. Todo habría estado bien si tres molestos anti-mortífagos no hubieran llegado a molestarlo, y si Harry Potter no hubiera llegado a hacerse el héroe, como siempre. Feliz cumple AR :)





	Dibujo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, puramente recreativos.
> 
> Antes que nada, no crean que me he olvidado de mis otras historias, las actualizaré en cuanto me sea posible.
> 
> Lo importante: este fic está dedicado a mi beta ¡Feliz Cumpleaños A.R.! (atrasado). Muchas gracias por revisarlo y por tus ideas :D
> 
> Inspirado por un chico de cabello negro y lentes al que me gustaría dibujar, si supiera dibujar.

Draco deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del castillo, sabía que no debería haber estado tan distraído, pero eso era inevitable cada que tenía un problema entre manos que no sabía cómo abordar. Distraído como estaba, no los escuchó acercarse, sólo sintió como su bolso fue bruscamente arrebatado de su mano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue empujado contra la pared. El repentino dolor por el golpe le hizo lagrimear, por lo que no pudo identificar a sus atacantes, pero aun los escuchaba, siempre los escuchaba.

"¿A dónde crees que vas mortífago?"

"¿Dónde está tu Amo para protegerte?"

"¡Perdedor!"

"Deberías estar en Azkaban."

No le interesaba saber quiénes eran, ni cuantos eran, solo quería agarrar su bolso y largarse. Como pudo, despejó sus ojos de las lágrimas, solo para horrorizarse al ver que tres estúpidos Hufflepuff estaban vaciando su bolso y esparciendo sus cosas a lo largo del pasillo. Quedó paralizado, el pergamino de aquella tarde estaba ahí, no era algo que debiera ser visto, lo vio salir junto con la redacción de pociones en la que estaba trabajando y caer a los pies del chico más alejado. Sintió que la sangre escapaba de su rostro, mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas 'no lo veas, no lo veas', pero sabía que era inevitable, cerró los ojos mientras pensaba cuál sería su castigo si les borraba la memoria a esos tres.

"Vaya vaya vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?" El chico se agachó para tomar el pergamino y mostrárselo a sus compañeros.

"¿Y eso qué es Malfoy? ¿Aparte de mortífago eres marica?" Draco sintió como toda la sangre regresaba a su rostro, cualquier castigo valía la pena, comenzó a sacar su varita.

"¿Otra vez ustedes? ¿Ahora a quién están molestando?"

"Ah, ¡Potter! Llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a darle su merecido? Sirve que de paso le rompes el corazón y entiende cuál es su lugar." Draco se había paralizado una vez más al escuchar la voz del causante de todo aquel asunto, pero aquellas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, se sonrojó aún más, pero ahora a causa de la ira. Harry dirigió una mirada molesta que se transformó en una de confusión hacia el chico de Hufflepuff que había hablado y que sostenía el pergamino en su dirección. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver un retrato suyo fielmente definido e inmóvil en el pergamino, pero un segundo después, el Hufflepuff soltó una maldición y dejó caer el pergamino, ahora en llamas.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Pudiste haberme prendido fuego." Ahora los tres chicos de Hufflepuff empuñaban sus varitas en dirección a Draco, que sonreía irónicamente.

"De hecho fallé por poco." Alzó su varita una vez más, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, una barrera mágica apareció entre Draco y los otros tres.

"No quiero más peleas, ustedes tres, largo de aquí, la próxima vez que los vea molestando a alguien me aseguraré de que sean sancionados. Y devuélvanle sus cosas."

Los tres estudiantes dirigieron una mirada incrédula y ofendida a Harry, pero hicieron como dijo. Una vez que desaparecieron por el otro extremo del pasillo, Harry levantó la barrera mágica y se volteó para dirigirse al rubio, pero éste había terminado de recoger sus cosas y estaba caminando rápidamente en la dirección opuesta. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

"Malfoy, ¡espera!" El aludido no volteó ni redujo el paso, Harry lo llamó de nuevo. "¡Draco!" En esa ocasión, el rubio retrocedió tan rápido que Harry tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

"¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Humillarme aún más?" El sonrojo aún no se le pasaba.

"¿Humillarte? ¿De qué hablas? "

"No necesitaba que me salvaras."

"¿No será que estás molesto porque tuviste que quemar tu dibujo? Además, si les hubieras borrado la memoria seguramente te habrían castigado, y realmente no vale la pena. "

"¿Cómo sabes que quería borrarles la memoria? "

"Quemaste el dibujo."

"¿Y?"

"Era un buen dibujo. No sabía que dibujabas."

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí."

"Al menos ahora sé por qué me miras a menudo." Draco le dirigió una mirada ligeramente horrorizada, Harry sonrió de lado, "¿pensabas que no lo había notado? "

Internamente Draco esperaba no haber sido tan obvio, lo que menos quería era que Harry pensara que estaba enamorado de él o algo parecido, al menos no lo había insultado igual que los otros chicos. Quería seguir a la defensiva, pero el azabache no parecía querer seguir discutiendo, así que sólo desvió la mirada. El azabache pareció notar el cambio, así retomó la palabra.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a dibujar?" Eso era algo que Draco si podía contestar. Los tres Hufflepuff habían quedado en el olvido.

"Luna. En esa época no sólo ella estaba prisionera, así que yo le llevaba comida extra o pociones, a cambio ella me enseñó a dibujar para relajarme un poco, y le agarré el gusto."

Harry sólo sonrió, pero después frunció el ceño, "¿dónde estaba cuando hiciste ese dibujo? No tengo en mente mantener esa postura ni esa expresión."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, "cada vez que Granger intenta explicarle a Weasley algo que él no entiende, apoyas tu cabeza en tu mano, la ladeas y sonríes como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, honestamente no sé cómo lo soportas."

"¿En serio?" era algo que realmente no había notado que hiciera, se encogió de hombros, "dibujas muy bien."

"Obviamente Potter, un Malfoy sobresale en todo, aunque he de decir que ese nido de pájaros que tienes por cabello es todo un reto. "

Harry sonrió divertido ante eso, antes de comenzar a reírse. Draco alzó una ceja, "¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Me pregunto qué tan bien dibujarás luego de unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas."

"Mañana tenemos examen de pociones."

"¿Quien dijo que fuéramos en este momento? Hablando de pociones, tengo que ir a estudiar. Por cierto, estoy seguro de que no eres tan bueno " en aquel momento, el nombre de Harry se escuchó a través del pasillo, eran Ron y Hermione, Harry le dedicó una última sonrisa retadora a Draco.

"Te demostraré que tan bueno puedo ser, Potter."

"Habrá que comprobarlo, Malfoy."

Ambos sonrieron satisfactoriamente antes de caminar en direcciones opuestas.

La sonrisa de Draco no se desvaneció. Le había dolido mucho tener que quemar el primer dibujo del que había estado realmente orgulloso, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer más, y no la iba a dejar ir.


End file.
